<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming of You by scout (scout_eki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100651">Dreaming of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout'>scout (scout_eki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt isn't a good guy in this sorry, but techno makes it better, jschlatt is their dad, mentions of abuse, they're like 17 in this idk I didn't specify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has come through Techno’s window too many times with dried tear tracks, always from the same source, for the pinkette to not know what was going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1035</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello I am sorry this isn't a new chapter to my chaptered fic, but that should be out tomorrow :)</p><p>I honestly sometimes write stories really quickly when I get inspired like this, and so I wrote this tonight instead of finishing the new chapter, but I will post it tomorrow! sorry for leaving y'all on a cliffhanger for days but ive been super busy and I only wrote this cause I knew it would only take an hour or two, a lot less than finishing and editing a new chapter</p><p>WARNING // this will include mentions of alcohol abuse, and vague mentions of physical abuse/child abuse, but it's only one small line</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno was startled awake by the sound of his window sliding up, his eyes shooting open before becoming lidded again at the familiar sight of his boyfriend. He slowly sat up, the warmth of his sheets disappearing, goosebumps rising on his exposed arms. Techno rubbed his eyes as he watched the boy quietly close the window behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned flinched as if he had forgotten Techno was there, as if he wasn’t sneaking into the pinkette’s room at- Techno looked at the clock on his bedside table, the neon green bright against his eyes- one in the morning. The blond slowly turned around, Techno barely able to make out his silhouette in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tech, sorry for, uh, showing up unannounced, I just-” Dream cut himself off, his voice wavering slightly. The pink haired boy reached over to his bedside table, flicking on the lamp there, bathing the room in an artificial glow. Dream flinched again at the light, Techno’s heart clenching painfully at the sight of dried tear tracks on his freckled cheeks. “I can leave if you want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re fine, come here.” The pinkette knew if he didn’t cut Dream off, the boy would ramble about how sorry he was and how he should leave, even though neither of them wanted that. Techno’s eyes were barely opened, but he was entirely focused on the green eyed boy, who awkwardly took off his shoes before making his way to Techno’s bed, settling under the sheets that the pinkette lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the boy said, settling into the warmth, his shoulder up against the pinkette’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad again?” Techno wouldn’t go as far as to say he hates Dream’s father, knowing the blond would condemn him for it, but he can’t say he’s the guy’s biggest fan either. Dream has come through Techno’s window too many times with dried tear tracks, always from the same source, for the pinkette to love the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette knows Dream enjoys the company of his father when the man isn’t intoxicated, so he keeps his angry thoughts to himself. The older boy is only glad Dream took his advice and has started to lock himself and his brother in the blond’s room when the stench of alcohol starts to fill the house, lest Dream’s father turn his drunken yelling into physical actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed slightly, his voice coming out quiet. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno offered a raised arm, Dream quickly settling closer into the pinkette’s side, his head resting on his shoulder. Fingers dusted across Dream’s freckled cheeks, clearing the streams of salty tears with the swipe of a thumb. Techno was glad when he didn’t feel any more tears being shed, his finger continuing its soft caress of the sunkissed skin. “Is Tubbo okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream would always prioritize his brother over himself, making sure the young brunette felt fine before the blond would leave. Often, Dream wouldn’t come to Techno, staying to watch over Tubbo as the boy sleeps, making sure the lock on the door effectively keeps the two boys separated from their father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some nights, though, after he ensures both Tubbo and Schlatt are thoroughly asleep, Dream will trek the half mile it takes between his and his boyfriend’s house before climbing through his window, seeking comfort in warm sheets and calloused hands. Techno was more than happy to provide, though he pretends not to miss the warmth of the boy as Dream makes his way back towards his house at five in the morning, making sure to wake Tubbo before bringing them both to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s sleeping over at Ranboo’s tonight.” Techno was glad Dream had managed to find somewhat of a support system through Ranboo’s moms, Puffy and Niki. The two seemed to treat both Dream and Tubbo as an extension of their own family, and Techno was happy somebody else was there to take some of the weight of practically raising the young brunette off of Dream’s shoulders. Techno has no doubt that Phil would take the boy in if it weren’t for already having three boisterous sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk about it?” Techno’s voice was raspier than normal, definitely an effect of waking up in the middle of being asleep. The dirty blond shook his head slightly, his hands reaching out to loosely grab onto Techno’s shirt- which now that he looks at it, was definitely Dream’s-, his face tucking into the pinkette’s neck, the position somewhat awkward. “Okay. Want to stay the night?” This time Dream nodded, and Techno didn’t need to see his emerald eyes to know they were drooping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older softly moved the dirty blond so the two were laying down, hands still clutching Techno’s shirt as a lifeline. The pinkette maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, Dream’s head tucked under Techno’s chin as the older’s arms wrapped securely around his back. Techno’s eyes were closing but he fought the inevitable unconsciousness, wanting Dream to fall asleep before him, wanting to make sure the boy felt safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged one of his hands through dirty blond strands, humming a small tune from one of the violin pieces he was learning. The vibrations from Techno’s chest must have lulled the blond to sleep quicker than he thought, for Dream’s body grew limp fairly quickly. Techno placed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before he gave into the unconsciousness clouding his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno woke to the sound of a knock on his door, sunlight streaming through his open blinds. Dream was still fast asleep, his breathing even and his eyelashes brushing freckled cheeks. Ruby eyes shot to the door as it started to open, a sheepish Wilbur peeking through the open space. “Hey, Phil says breakfast is ready whenever you two want to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looks over at his bedside, the not so bright numbers reading 9:15. He has never been more happy for a Saturday, knowing Dream wouldn’t be up to going to eight am classes after the late night he had. The pinkette nodded at his brother who had his shoulder resting against the doorframe. “Okay, we’ll get up soon, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded back before closing the door, the click not sounding before the oak was opening again, the brunette making another appearance. “I’ll tell Tommy not to start anything with either of you two, Phil already knows.” With one final small smile, Wilbur finally closed the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil had welcomed Dream into his house with open arms after the initial shock of the first time Dream was found in Techno’s bed wore off. He told Techno he trusted the both of them not to abuse the power of the pinkette’s ground level window, and that the green eyed boy would always be welcome when he needed it; Techno had never been more glad for the older blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small sigh he looks down at his still sleeping boyfriend, a smile growing across his face at the sight of the peaceful expression. Techno knew the blond’s eyes would be slightly puffy when he woke up, an unfortunate side effect to crying, but for now, the younger boy was content. He tried to shake Dream awake, which only resulted in the boy burrowing further into Techno’s chest, a quiet grumble sounding from his lips. “Come on, Dream, we should get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise of complaint rose from the blond’s throat as he somehow burrowed further into the warmth. “Five more minutes.” Dream’s voice came out scratchy, but luckily not laced in pain as it had been last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno would give anything he wanted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“five more minutes.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone liked that :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>